Tsubomi Ohara
Tsubomi Ohara is a minor character in On Pointe! Pretty Cure! She's Haruki Aizawa's personal maid. Appearance She has long, strawberry blond, almost pinkish hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes. When operating as a member of the Aizawa family's household, she wears a black long-sleeved maid dress with poofy shoulders, an apron, and a skirt going down to midway between her ankles and her knees; a frilly cap going across her head just above her forehead, black tights, and black Mary Janes. Her Camargo Ballet School uniform is a dark red blazer, a dark red waistcoat, a white dress shirt, a gold neck ribbon, a blue and white checkered skirt, black tights, and black Mary Janes. In the summer, her uniform is a dark red waistcoat, a white short-sleeved dress shirt, a gold string tie, a blue and white checkered skirt, black knee-length stockings, and black Mary Janes. In extreme cold, she wears a dark red longcoat worn over her blazer, a gold scarf, and a couple of long-sleeved tops as undershirts. During dance class, she wears a black short-sleeved leotard, a white skirt, pink tights, and pink ballet slippers; in the summer, her leotard is a camisole, and in extreme cold, she wears her school uniform's blazer over her leotard. Her practice outfit is a white tank top, red track pants, and black ballet slippers. Her school swimsuit is a navy blue tank swimsuit with pink trim and knee-length shorts. For Sports Day, she wears a white open tennis cap with the Camargo badge on the front, a red and white sports jacket, a white polo shirt worn over a black leotard, a black skirt with cheerleader-style pleats, white crew socks, and white trainers. During the Spring Ball, she wears a black jacket, a black waistcoat, a white dress shirt, a black tie, a black knee-length skirt, black thigh-high stockings, and black heeled slippers. During her class's end-of-term performance of The Sleeping Beauty, she dances as Prince Bluebird; her costume in the role is a sky blue headdress resembling the head of a bluebird, a sky blue long-sleeved leotard with poofy sleeves, sky blue tights, and sky blue ballet slippers. During CamaroCon, she dresses up like Maylene from Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum; her costume is a dark blue and black tank leotard, dark blue fingerless gloves, and white pants. For Halloween, she dresses up like Amulet Spade from Shugo Chara!; her costume is a light blue oversized beret adorned with a blue spade symbol, a light blue frilly tank top with detached sleeves, an exaggerated collar and tails, and a ribbon tied at the back; blue shorts, blue and white thigh-high stockings, and brown boots with gold laces. Performaces at Camargo * First year spring midterm dance revue: Original set to "Theme from Raiders of the Lost Ark" (Williams), as an explorer * First year Parents' Day solo: Variation from Giselle (Adam), as Giselle * First year Parents' Day pas de deux: Divertissement from The Nutcracker (Tchaikovsky), as a Chinese tea dancer * First year spring end-of-term performance: La Sylphide (Løvenskiold), as Gurn * First year fall midterm dance revue: Selection from Harlequinade (Drigo), as Harlequin * First year fall end-of-term performance: Spartacus (Khachaturian), as Crassus * First year Christmas assignment: Based on Beauty and the Beast, as Beast * First year winter midterm dance revue: Original set to "Theme from Robocop" (Poledouris), as a robot * First year winter end-of-term performance: Sequence of three shows: Slaughter on Tenth Avenue (Rodgers), as the hoofer; Dream Ballet from Oklahoma! (Rodgers), as Curly; and Stars and Stripes (Sousa), as El Capitan * Second year spring midterm dance revue: Selection from Checkmate (Bliss), as the Black Queen * Second year Parents' Day solo: Variation from Swan Lake (Tchaikovsky), as Odile * Second year Parents' Day pas de deux: Pas de deux from La fille du Pharaon (Pugni), as Ta-Hor, opposite Yuki * Second year spring end-of-term performance: The Sleeping Beauty (Tchaikovsky), as Bluebird * Second year fall midterm dance revue: Selection from Peter Pan (Feeney), as Captain Hook * Second year fall end-of-term performance: Anna et la Reine des Neiges (original), as Hans * Second year winter midterm dance revue: Selection from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (Talbot), as the Mad Hatter * Second year winter end-of-term performance: Sequence of three shows: An American in Paris (Gershwin), as Jerry Mulligan; Symphony in C (Bizet), as Pearl Prima's partner; and The Steadfast Tin Soldier (Shostakovich), as the tin soldier * Third year spring end-of-term performance: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (Poulenc), as Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkel Emmannuel Ambroise Diggs (Oz for short) Category:Minor characters